Wedding Discussions
by 0idontknow0
Summary: Harry and Draco talk at Luna's wedding. T for an f-bomb.


**Title:** Wedding Discussions

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco pre-slash

**Rating:** pg-13

**Word Count:** +1700

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of JK Rowling and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Harry and Draco talk at Luna's wedding.

* * *

"Good Godric this is _depressing_," Potter said quietly.

Draco glanced at him and chuckled. "I thought you'd be happy to see that Lovegood found someone unbigoted enough to be able to stand all her... eccentricities." They were at Lovegood and Scamander's wedding reception watching the first dance and happened to be standing nearby one another.

"Malfoy, who says unbigoted in a normal conversation?" Potter asked. "And that's part of the problem. _Luna_ has found someone to marry. How the bloody hell am I still single?"

"Hmph," Draco snorted, before taking a sip of his wine. "I asked myself the same question when I got the invite. That and why she thought to invite me to begin with."

"Why _did_ Luna invite you?" Potter asked with a frown. The couples were making their way onto the dance floor now and Draco's lip curled. It really was depressing.

"I was kind to her during her stay in the dungeons," he said. "We've kept in contact somewhat. I didn't quite think it warranted a wedding invite, but you know Lovegood."

Potter nodded and downed his wine. "See those two over there?" the man asked, as he pointed at the bloke Draco had a hard time understanding and a girl he recognized from Ravenclaw during their Hogwarts tenure.

"... Finnigan, is it?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're getting married soon. Everyone I know is marrying off," the man complained. "That and babies are just popping up out of thin air. Neville's got one, Ron and Hermione've got two, Ginny, George, _Percy_ and soon Luna, I'm sure."

Draco hadn't the slightest idea who Percy was but he was not inclined to ask. "Well, all of my colleagues are doing the same. Marrying, or finding some life partner that agrees that marriage is completely unnecessary and two people don't need a piece of paper to define their relationship," he said with a shake of his head. "And spawning children that all seem to find my hair very fascinating."

Potter chuckled. "I can't imagine you around children, Malfoy," the man said.

"I'll admit those moments aren't exactly my best," he said. He finished his glass and put it on a nearby cocktail table.

"Say, if when we're thirty-five we're still single and bemoaning the fact that everyone around managed to find a significant other, what do you say we get married?" Potter suggested, before taking another glass of wine from a passing waiter.

Draco snapped at the man so that he did not walk off before he got himself a glass as well. "Hmm," Draco hummed as he thought. He sipped at his wine and considered it briefly. "Are we going to court one another?"

"... Sure, why not," Potter shrugged. "That sounds interesting."

"Do you even know how a courtship works, Potter?" he asked.

"Vaguely, Ron and Neville told me a few things but they used different methods," Potter said.

"Well, if there's a proper courting then I don't see why not," he said. "We won't nag one another with being overly attached. I wouldn't have to worry about jealousy, or vice versa. We'd really only have to interact when we're both home and it solves the problem of looking like a lonely soul who supposedly has something wrong with them since they're 35 and single."

"Precisely," Potter said. "That and I'd get to see the look on Lucius' face when you marry me, and Ron's when I tell him. I would never admit it to him but I love seeing him sputter."

"Is that a bit of Slytherin I see in you, Potter?" he asked amusedly.

"Maybe," the man teased.

"If we did get married though, you'd be required to have sex with me," Draco purposefully said while Potter was drinking. The man sputtered a bit and then considered Draco for a while.

"Any conditions come with that?" Potter asked.

"Once a day so long as neither of us is too tired," he said. The man frowned slightly. "I'm rather fond of a good rogering, Potter. And I can give one too, so I'm sure it'd be to your taste."

"I forgot we'd have to shag if we married," the man murmured. "What if we aren't compatible in bed?"

"Then we'd have to test that out before the marriage," he said. "If it isn't satisfactory then we wouldn't need to carry on with it. Save us some time and embarrassment."

"All right, deal," Potter said. "Which of us ditches our last name? We'd be ending a line either way."

"Or, we could hire surrogate mothers to bear a child for either of us and that'll solve the lineage problem," he suggested. "I want to keep my name, though."

"So do I," Potter said.

"How about a double barrel surname?" he suggested.

"Brilliant idea, you do it," Potter said.

"I don't think that-" he was cut short when a bouquet bounced off Potter's head and into the man's hands. He fumbled and tried not to drop his wine, ending up saving the bouquet from falling to the ground as well.

"I think that solves that problem," Draco smirked.

"No, it _doesn't_," Potter said pointedly.

"Are you serious, Luna?" said a Patil sister. "How'd you over shoot it to _Harry_?"

Draco stifled his laughter as Potter frowned at Lovegood, who simply smiled and waved at him. The man put the bouquet on the table and proceeded to remove the petals from his wine as he shook his head. Draco motioned to the man that he had some in his hair and Potter rolled his eyes and spelled them away.

"Well, Potter, looks as if you'll be the next to marry. Good on you," Draco chuckled. "You'll make a handsome bride. It seems our deal is off."

"Ha ha, Malfoy," the man said sarcastically.

"You two going to join the garter toss?" Luna asked, as she approached them.

"I've already caught a bouquet," Potter said, as he held up the flowers, "I think that's more than enough for me. Malfoy should go though."

The woman then proceeded to usher Draco onto the floor amongst young men that were mostly a few years younger than him. He was by no means old but he was nearly the oldest person in the bunch. He stood in one place, somewhere off to the side so that he would not get hit if the men became overly enthusiastic. Scamander retrieved the garter from Lovegood's thigh and tossed it. So many hands grabbed at it that Draco thought the cloth would tear. Instead it stretched and pulled and when they lost their grip it flew his way. His bloody seeker reflexes made him _catch_ the thing. He stared at it and sighed at what was to come.

* * *

"You know Malfoy, I was joking when I suggested we get married," Potter mumbled, before sitting in the chair that had been put in the middle of the room.

"I know that, Potter," he whispered. "You think I would have purposefully made myself have to put a fucking garter on you? In_ public_ no less?" He, along with Potter, had tried to convince Lovegood that this was a terrible idea and that they should re-throw the bouquet. But no, apparently the objects had been charmed and no such thing could happen.

Draco went down on one knee with a sigh and a grimace. He took Potter's leg and glanced up at the man, who promptly looked away from him. He was grateful for that. It would have been far too awkward if he had actually caught his eye. He pulled the man's shoe off and slipped the garter over his toes and onto his foot before he began to pull it up to the knee.

"Malfoy, that's cheating," said the twin that had survived the war. George?

He glared at the man and it was likely that Potter did the same. But a few others joined in and apparently they would prefer it if Draco actually slid garter onto the man's bare leg, not over his trousers. They really were having a laugh out of this. They urged him to get on with it and at some point someone began a chant that the entire room seem compelled to join in on. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Potter opted for swearing, before he slowly and reluctantly began to peel back the man's trouser leg. He had to charm it wider so that he could bring it up far enough to reach the man's thigh. Draco found himself fighting a blush and an upwards glance let him know that Potter had his face buried in a hand at that point.

He took the garter and he quickly slid it up the man's leg, above his knee. Potter's leg twitched when his fingers brushed his inner thigh and Draco chose not to acknowledge it so as to save them some embarrassment. He promptly spelled Potter's trouser leg down and opted to ignore the laughter and the cat calls around him and went for another glass of wine.

He also chose to ignore the fact that Potter had rather nice legs.

* * *

When they were all leaving Draco found himself bumping into the last person had wanted to see for the rest of the night.

"Hullo," he said carefully.

"Yeah..." Potter muttered. "That was... all sorts of awkward."

"It was," he agreed.

"... Your hands are pretty soft," Potter said, though he looked as if he had no idea why he said it.

"You've got nice legs," he returned. Though he reckoned he could have simply left it alone.

"Do you think we should take this as some sort of sign?" Potter asked after a moment.

"Are you saying we shouldn't wait until we're thirty-five?" he asked.

Potter gave him a look that told him everything he needed to know at that moment.

"Are we going to start with courting or... checking our sexual compatibility?" he asked.

"How about a date that ends with a shag?"

"Or, have a shag now and then we simply have breakfast in the morning."

"Deal. My place or yours?"

"I've got house elves to cook breakfast for us."

"Well then, apparate us would you?"

"Gladly."


End file.
